Sklenka na dobrou noc
by Lanevra
Summary: Steve má za sebou nepříjemný střet s moderní dobou. A Tony pro něj má léku, kterém není nic jiného, než sklenka alkoholu.


Putoval pohledem po tvářích policistů, kteří ho sledovali, ale zároveň se snažili dělat, jako když mu nevěnují ani tu nejmenší pozornost. Bylo to opravdu nepříjemné a ponižující. Seděl na dřevěné lavici na policejní stanici všem na očích. Z jedné strany byl mladík v rozedraných džínách a síťovaném tílku a z druhé strany stejně stará dívka, oblečená do velmi podivného černého oblečení a s obličejem pomalovaným jako kdyby šla na karneval. Oběma jim nemohlo být víc jak sedmnáct nebo osmnáct let. Byly to proti němu malé děti, i když jeho fyzický věk nebyl o moc vyšší než jejich. Ve světle této skutečnosti se policistům, kteří ho zadrželi, nedivil, když mu nevěřili jeho skutečný věk, který zmateně vyslovil dřív, než si to stačil rozmyslet, a považovali ho kvůli tomu za prolhaného nezletilého. Také kdo by věřil, kdyby mu mladý muž do očí s veškerou vážností oznámil, že už je mu osmdesát let. Své pravé jméno pak nemohl použít, tím by všechno jenom zhoršil. Jak by se na něj asi tvářili, kdyby zjistil, že Steven Rogers, slavný Kapitán Amerika, chodí na taková místa, na jakém ho zadrželi.

Se zoufalým povzdechem praštil hlavou do zdi za svými zády.

Nakonec samozřejmě na to, kdo je ve skutečnosti, přijdou, nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy se dovnitř vřítí řvoucí Fury, a pak se také provalí, kde přesně slavného Kapitána Ameriku chytili při popíjení alkoholu a nakonec z toho budou obrovské novinové titulky. Doba se mohla změnit, ale ne tak moc. Stane se terčem pomluv, pohrdání, výsměchu a urážek a s ním celý S.H.I.E.L.D a všichni, kdo byli kdy spojeni se jménem Steven Rogers.

Předklonil se a s dalším povzdechem složil si hlavu do dlaní.

Byl beznadějným hlupákem, když se odvážil vstoupit do míst, která si už v pubertě zakázal kdy navštívit. Jistě, tehdy to znamenalo vyloženě porušit zákon, jenže to nebyl ten pravý důvod, proč se tam rozhodl nikdy nejít. Skutečnost byla prostě taková, že se bál tomu čelit. Čelit sám sobě a tomu, co byl. No, musel si přiznat, že teď už na tom celkem nezáleželo. Bude postaven před skutečnost bez ohledu na svou volbu.

„Jestli budeš zvracet, tak tady a teď, ne v mém autě."

Překvapeně zvedl hlavu po hlase. Po boku statného policisty, který na ně dohlížel od svého místa poslední hodinu, stál Tony. Jen on sám, žádné kavalerie ani řvoucí ředitel Fury, který by ho odsud s veškerou hanbou vyvláčel ven. A sám Stark vypadal uvolněně, dokonce i pobaveně, i když do očí mu přes temné sluneční brýle nebylo vidět.  
>„Starku?" zeptal se, jak věděl moc dobře, ne zrovna inteligentně.<p>

„V celé své sexy dokonalosti," odvětil Tony a stál si brýle, takže bylo konečně zřejmé, že je vážně pobavený, nikoliv naštvaný. „To ses teda musel pěkně protáhnout, když ses zřídil tak, že tě zabásli. Kolik tě to stálo? Všechno, co máš našetřené? Nebo ještě dlužíš? Ne, vážně, musel jsi vypít nejméně deset lahví whisky, abys vypadal… takhle příšerně." Naznačil rukou někam neurčitě kolem Stevena.

„Popravdě jsem měl jenom jedno pivo," řekl opatrně, pořád ještě netušil, co může čekat, ani stoupnout si netroufl, jen ke Starkovi vzhlížel. „Co tady děláš?"

„Co myslíš? Platím kauci a beru tě domů… počkat, neplatím," roztáhl rty v širokém pobaveném úsměvu, „protože si tu všichni myslí, že ti ještě nebylo dvacet jedna. Nejspíš tu tedy budu jako tvůj rozzlobený táta, co tě vezme domů, seřve a zavře v pokojíku bez večeře."

„Pane Starku," přerušil jejich rozhovor policista, který doposud taktně mlčel a mírně se při tom zamračil. „Vy ho opravdu znáte? Protože, pane, při vší úctě, našli jsme ho na místě, kam by normální slušnej chlap nevstoupil ani s odporem. Jako že místo, kde nejsou normální dobrý chlapi, jestli rozumíte. Určitě ano!" dodal významně a důrazně při tom pozvedl obočí.

Na krátký okamžik postřehl v Tonyho očích záchvěv znechucení, alespoň si to myslel, než si stačil být jist, neproniknutelné sluneční brýle opět našly své místo na Starkově obličeji. Přesto i ta malá chvíle stačila, aby se v něm žaludek smrskl na malou ledovou kostku. Uvažoval hloupě, když si myslel, že přijde Fury, aby mu vynadal a zesměšnil ho. Jistěže bude daleko lepší, pokud ho odsud vyzvednou v tichosti. To ale neměnilo nic na odporu, jaký svým chováním musel u všech přátel vzbudit, zvláště pak v Tonym, který byl tak známý svou láskou k všemu, co mělo bohatý hrudník. Ta představa v něm vyvolávala potřebu zvracet, jen škoda, že to u něj nebylo tak snadné.

„Jo… s tímhle… to je trochu… složitější. Pojďme si promluvit támhle kousek stranou, policisto…" nechal Tony vyznít do ztracena, tázaje se na mužovo jméno.

„Morris, pane, Thomas Morris, ale přátelé mi říkají jen Tome," odvětil a hrdě vypnul hruď.

„Takže Tom… můžu vám tak říkat?" V tomto případě to mohl být skutečný dotaz jen těžko, jelikož policista se doslova rozplýval blahem a nadšením, když mu Tony přátelsky položil ruku kolem ramen, a přikyvoval jako malé dítě, kterému nabízejí hračky. Nechal se také bez sebemenšího ohlédnutí odvést Starkem mimo Stevenův doslech, což bylo až doprostředka policejní stanice, kde zůstali oba stát v důvěrném rozhovoru. Tony měl celou dobu položenou dlaň na Morrisově rameni, jakoby byli nejlepší přátelé.

Bezděky kousek zvedl vlastní ruku, jak se chtěl dotknout svého ramene, ale dal ji rychle dolů a sevřel bundu, co mu ležela na klíně. Ještě včera úplně stejně Tony mluvil s ním, i ruku měl stejně žoviálně a klidně položenou na jeho rameni. Teď bude z velkým podivem, pokud se k němu ještě přiblíží na metr, natož aby se ho dotkl, protože by to mohlo být špatně pochopeno a Steve by mohl udělat něco nechutného. Zhluboka se nadechl. Ovšemže mohl, myslel na spoustu nechutných věcí a figurovala v nich spousta lidí, kteří by jistě nesouhlasili, pokud by věděli, že o nich přemýšlí. Někteří by ho možná chtěli i zabít, to se nejspíš brzo dozví. Teď už budou všichni vědět a domyslí si, potom přijde to zabíjení.

„Jdeme," zazněl Tonyho neobvykle strohý hlas, po kterém následovalo lehké plácnutí do ramene.

Vyskočil leknutím a rovnou měrou překvapením a nebýt reflexů super vojáka, jeho bunda by se už válela na zemi. Takto ji pevně sevřel v rukách, až kůže zaskřípala, a rychle si pospíšil za Starkem. Když už nic jiného, bude brzo venku, mimo dotěrné, pálící pohledy policistů, které ho sledovaly celou cestu k dvoukřídlým dřevěným dveřím. Při cestě ze schodů a dolním patrem se raději držel mlčky dva kroky za Tonym, stejně jako venku, když se blížili k jedinému opravdu luxusnímu autu v ulici Netušil, co by řekl, nejspíš ani nebylo co. Možná snad omluva za to, jaký je, ale to by těžko zmírnilo Tonyho hněv nebo odpor ostatních, který bude brzy následovat. Bude lepší, když to snese mlčky, se zády rovnými, jako správný voják.

Opatrně za sebou zavřel dveře sportovního vozu. Dělal to tak vždy, obával se, že by je mohl svou silou ulomit a to by majitele auta rozhodně nepotěšilo, tentokrát to však udělal extra opatrně, aby pokud možno nevydaly ani ten nejmenší zvuk.  
>„To byl ale kretén!" vykřikl Tony, sotva dosedl za volant, a strhl si rozzlobeně brýle. Teď, když nebyl jeho obličej zčásti krytý velkými černými skly, bylo vidět, jak je neuvěřitelně rozhněvaný.<p>

„Kdo?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Ten policajt," plivl Tony s odporem. „Takové xenofobní hovado jsem už dávno neviděl. Sakra, žijeme v jednadvacátém století. Dneska si snad už nikdo nemůže myslet, že by měli gaye zavřít do nemocnice a léčit, aby z nich byli normální," naznačil prsty uvozovky, „chlapi. To snad ani není možný. Někdy přímo žasnu, do jakého bahna jsem se to zase ráno probudil."

S každým Tonyho slovem jeho srdce tlouklo rychleji, teď už se mu z toho úžil dech. Ještě pořád si nebyl zcela jistý, cosi v něm se bránilo uvěřit, ale slova, která slyšel, ani v nejmenším nezněla jako pohrdání tím, co byl. Spíš to byl rozzlobený výkřik čestného muže nad ztrátou něčích práv. Stevenových práv… milovat muže. Něčeho takového ještě nebyl svědkem, nevěřil, že by se to mohlo skutečně stát, přesto tu Tony seděl vedle něj a zlobil se.  
>„Co ty?" obrátil se k němu Stark náhle. Vztek už z jeho tváře vyprchal, teď vypadal unavený výbuchem své zlosti a také se mu v očích lesklo cosi jako starostlivost.<p>

„Já? Nic," odpověděl rychle, neurčitě.  
>„OK," přikývl a nasadil si zpět na oči své brýle. „Jedeme domů."<p>

Kola zakvílela, jak Tony prudce šlápl na plyn. Auto vyrazilo po silnici nejméně stovkou a s lehkostí se, díky zkušenému řidiči, proplétalo řídkým nočním provozem. Natáhl si pohodlně nohy. Nebylo to poprvé, co se takovou rychlostí s Tonym řítil městem. Ve skutečnosti to měl rád. Vítr mu fičel kolem obličeje, odnášeje s sebou všechno předešlé napětí a dodávaje možnost se pořádně nadechnout a zamyslet. Možná se i zcela zbavit přetrvávajícího pocitu úzkosti, to však nebylo snadné. Ano, vypadalo to, že ho Tony brání, nejspíš to i vyřešil na stanici tak, aby se nic nedostalo ven, ale to neříkalo nic o ostatních. Vlastně to neříkalo vše ani o samotném Tonym Starkovi, protože být rozhořčený něčím, co považuji za bezpráví, bylo trochu něco jiného, než být přítel někoho, jako byl… on. Stejně jako lidé dávali peníze na nemocné, ale už by nepřijali místo dobrovolníka v nemocnici, aby pomáhali právě těm churavým, které podporovali. Navíc pohrdání se dalo tak snadno skrýt za blahosklonnost nebo ticho.

Opřel si hlavu o sedadlo a zavřel na pár desítek vteřin oči, díky tomu postřehl, že minuli ulici s jeho bytem, až když bylo příliš pozdě. Mohl se jenom žádostivě obrátit přes rameno a zahlédnout mizející světla křižovatky, kde měli odbočit.

„Minul jsi mou ulici," podotkl trochu nesměle, pořád ještě nemínil čeřit vodu, nechtěl mluvit o tom, proč a jak se dostal na policejní stanici. Zvláště ne tady v autě.

„Já vím, ale my jedeme ke mně," odpověděl mu Tony přesně tím tónem, kterým mluvil s každým, kdo nerozuměl jeho technickým vymoženostem, což bylo víc jak devadesát procent světové populace. I pohled, který po něm vrhl, se podobal pohledu rodiče shlížejícího na hloupé upatlané dítě. Mírně se zamračil. Za jiných okolností by se ohradil, ne snad proti cestě do Tonyho bytu, ale proti tomu tónu, ale dnes to nechal být. Jestli se o tom chtěl Tony bavit ve svém bytě, bylo to rozhodně lepší, než ústředí S.H.I.E. nebo kdekoliv jinde.

Stejně rychle, ale zároveň lehce, jako se auto rozjelo, teď zastavilo u soukromého vchodu Stark Tower, kde ho Tony přenechal v Jarvisových rukou. Sledoval, jak samo odjíždí a napadlo ho, ne poprvé, že by se jednou konečně mohl odvážit Starka zeptat, jestli by mu ukázal všechna svá auta. Teď na to ale určitě nebyl vhodný čas. Nechal tu myšlenku na později a následoval Tonyho do soukromého výtahu. Jejich cesta nahoru byla tichá, Stark se opíral o zábradlí a se zakloněnou hlavou vzhlížel ke světlům na stropě. Vypadal zamyšleně, možná zvažoval, co má o dnešní události říct, nebo taky mohl přemýšlet o novém obleku, případně jiném vynálezu, na kterém zrovna pracoval. Nedalo se to jednoduše poznat.

Výtah se zastavil a otevřel.

Vykročil ze dveří, ale Tony mu zkřížil cestu, jak se protáhl až nepřiměřeně blízko, dost na to, že se ramenem otřel o jeho hruď, což okomentoval jedním ze svých širokých okouzlujících úsměvů. Zmateně zamrkal. Netušil, co to mělo přesně znamenat, ale dotek druhého muže na hrudi, byť jenom krátký, přetrvával v jakési neurčité památce. Nervózně si po místě jejich kontaktu přejel rukou, maskuje to tím, že si rozevírá a sundává bundu.

„Boty dolů, jako vždycky," připomněl mu Tony tak jako to dělal pokaždé. „Všechno, co nemá míry devadesát šedesát devadesát, tu musí chodit boso. I když," vyčaroval další úsměv, tentokrát pobaveně provokativní, „můžu ti nabídnout Peppeřiny přezůvky. Jsou to hypermoderní lodičky s červenou podrážkou, dneska se to prý nosí. Byly by ti, je to číslo čtyřicet šest. Jo, Pep má obrovské nohy."

Tiše na něj hleděl, po dobu tří dlouhých nádechů a výdechů, kdy uklidňoval nepříjemné pnutí kolem žaludku. Zlobit se na Tonyho pro jeho naprosto nemístné poznámky, většinou se sexuálním podtextem, jednoduše nemělo smysl, to v první řadě, a hlavně měl být chytřejší a připravit se na to, že si z něj bude dělat srandu. Neznamenalo to ale, že dokázal vtip ocenit nebo na něj odpovědět.

„Ne, děkuji, nenosím lodičky a ty to dobře víš," řekl příkřeji, než měl původně v úmyslu, jenže to prostě jinak nešlo.

„Škoda," pokrčil Tony rameny, vypadal skoro lítostivě, spíš než uraženě nebo dotčeně. „Slušely by ti, tak snad příště."

Zůstal nejistě stát na místě, jelikož to, co Tony řekl, znělo až příliš málo jako vtip. Přesto nevěřil, že by si někdy mohl myslet, že chodí v lodičkách. Vždyť to bylo směšné. Nikdy ho to ani ve snu nenapadlo, i když slyšel vtipy o tom, že muži jako on to dělají, nebo že se oblékají do ženských šatů. To nebyla pravda, alespoň u něj ne.

„Budeš stát ve dveřích a větrat nebo si sedneš?" zeptal se Tony kyna mu od baru k velké pohodlné sedačce.

Podíval se na ni s přetrvávajícím zmatením z předešlých Starkových slov. Vypadala tak jako vždycky velmi lákavě a stát ve dveřích opravdu bylo směšné, takže se přesunul na ni a vybral si svůj oblíbený roh. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když se Tony neusadil doprostředka, kde obvykle trůnil jako král celé věži, ale klesl těsně vedle něj a vtiskl mu do ruky téměř po okraj plnou sklenku zlaté tekutiny. Samozřejmě, ta sklenka ho ani trochu nepřekvapila, jeho hostitel rozdával alkohol každému, kdo vstoupil do jeho bytu, včetně úhlavních nepřátel, snad jen pach, který ze sklenky vycházel, v něm vzbudil jistou nedůvěru.  
>„Co je to?" nedokázal se nezeptat.<p>

„Slitky z lahví koupených za nekřesťanskou cenu," pokrčil Tony rameny a napil se. „Jen se pořádně napij, nesloží tě to, ale možná je to dost silné, abys alespoň cítil nějaký účinek. A já jsem si jistý, že se napít potřebuješ."

Nekomentoval, že to páchne až moc jako bramborový líh, do kterého je zamíchaný karamel. Takovou smrtící pochutinu dělal jeho děda, když byl Steve ještě malý a on pak, potajmu samozřejmě, chodil olizovat víčka od lahví. Tehdy to bylo stejně hnusné, jako teď, když se napil, ale to mu nezabránilo dát si pořádného loka, jako mu tenkrát nic nezabránilo zkusit se nakonec skutečně napít. Kéž by pití fungovalo tak spolehlivě jako tenkrát, dost by mu to pomohlo vyslovit těch pár slov, co válel na jazyku. Ticho kolem nich se protahovalo, nerušené ani hučením města za okny, natožpak Jarvisem, který se nejspíš rozhodl, že bude nejlepší Stevena povařit ve vlastní šťávě co nejdéle.

Tony také nic neříkal, jen si pohodlně položil nohy na stolek, opřel se a ruce rozhodil do všech stran. Skoro se tak prsty dotýkal Stevova ramene, což taky zrovna nepomáhalo v tom, aby se dokázal vymáčknout. Bylo to neuvěřitelně znervózňující, sedět v prázdném bytě s mužem, který… který vypadal tak dobře jako Tony Stark a to i přesto, že Tony byl přítel a on se zapřísáhl, že k přátelům se nikdy ani nepřiblíží. To by bylo špatné, pokud by samozřejmě vůbec něco takového jako 'přiblížit se k němu' ve svém životě zkusil.

Mírně si odkašlal.

„Asi… měl bych ti poděkovat, že jsi mě vyzvedl na té policejní stanici a... neudělal kolem toho moc… rozruchu," vysoukal ze sebe, pohled upřený na sklenku ve svých rukách.

„V pohodě, to je normální věc, ale očekávám, že mi to oplatíš, až mě příště zase zatknou," řekl na to Tony s naprostou lehkostí.

Zvedl k němu pohled a jemně se zamračil.  
>„Já nebyl… zatčený, jenom mě tam drželi, protože jsem neměl doklady a oni si mysleli, že jsem nezletilý," pocítil potřebu toto objasnit, tak to udělal. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych někoho vyzvedával, pokud by byl opravdu zatčený. Když člověka zatknou, tak je to proto, že něco provedl."<br>„Vážně?" pozvedl obočí vysoko nahoru, byl v tom dotaz, ale také jasná výzva k zamyšlení. „No, když to říkáš, každopádně mě ještě nikdy nezatkli za nic skutečně vážnýho. Prostě jen takové normální věci. Opilectví, drobné výtržnictví, ničení cizího majetku nebo odhalování se na veřejnosti. Jednoduše všechny ty věci, co patří k dobře prožité noci."

Jemně se zamračil, neboť si byl jistý, že to Tony myslí přesně tak, jak to říkal. Zatčení za opilství pro něj byla prostě jenom drobnost, kterou končil propitý víkend pravidelně. Kéž by to dokázal všechno brát se stejnou lehkostí jako Tony. Projít městem jenom v bílých slipech a ještě se fotit s japonskými turisty nebo močit za Lincolnovým pomníkem, zatím co se pár metrů od sochy koná policejní přehlídka. Obojího byl svědkem, takže věděl, jak normálně to Tony bere.

„Tak dobře, vynasnažím se za tebe příště zaplatit kauci, pokud na to budu mít," zkusil to obrátit v mírný vtip, ale moc se to nepovedlo. Přes Tonyho tvář sice přeběhl úsměv, ale byl spíše shovívavý, jako pokaždé, když někdo nabídl, že další rundu zaplatí.

Runda a pití, to mu připomnělo jeho vlastní sklenku. Nejraději by do sebe obsah obrátil jedním hltem a pak nejméně dvacet dalších v následující hodině, aby se alespoň trochu dostal do nálady, jenže to by bylo neslušné. Upil tedy pěkně podle běžných lidských měřítek. Nedodalo mu to ani trochu odvahy pokračovat, stejně však pokračoval.

„Řekli ti na stanici, kde mě našli?" zeptal se opatrně. Ne, nepředpokládal, že by mu to neřekli nebo že by si to nezjistil sám, přeci jen policista, se kterým se Tony setkal, byl výřečný, přesto si chtěl být jistý tím, co všechno se dostalo ven.

„Ano, ten kretén se mi zmínil docela obšírně," přitakal. „Možná, že kdyby se tam sám jednou šel kouknout, zjistil by, že tam mají vážně dobré martini. Nejlepší široko daleko, i když by si mohli odpustit ty deštníčky. Ty patří do koktejlů, ne do tvrdého pití."

Prudce zvedl hlavu a zůstal šokovaně zírat na Tonyho, který mu pohled oplácel s naprostým klidem, jedno obočí mírně vyklenuté nahoru. Polkl. Netušil, jestli se Tony jenom zmýlil nebo to byl krutý žert. To druhé snad ne, až tak netaktní nebyl, ve skutečnosti určitě ne, i když se to občas jevilo jinak.

„Myslím, že si to s něčím pleteš," nadhodil opatrně.  
>„Označuješ mě snad za takového alkoholika, že už si ani nepamatuju, z jakého baru lezu?" pobaveně se ušklíbl. „Zklamu tě, vím to moc dobře. Je to moc pěkný gay bar, i když má vážně hloupé jméno, které si po pár sklenkách nikdy nejsem schopný zapamatovat. Ještě že mám Jarvise a nemusím volat taxíka."<p>

Nemohl říct, že by Tony jenom naznačoval, on právě přímo a s klidem prohlásil, že tam chodí pravidelně nebo tam byl přinejmenším víc než jednou. Tony Stark, milovaný a obletovaný supermodelkami a dívkami z Playboye a podle všeho navštěvující podniky, určené pro lidi jako byl Steve. Polkl a stiskl sklenku, horkost mu začala polévat líce a srdce mu bušilo. Nebyl si jistý proč přesně, možná to byly rozpaky, ale nejspíš velice nežádoucí pocit vzrušení, který se ho zmocňoval při myšlence, že by mohl být Tony na muže nebo alespoň také na muže. Velice bláznivá představa, obsazující jeho mysl navzdory všem předsevzetím.  
>„Já tam byl poprvé," podotkl a nelhal, opravdu na takové místo dnes zamířil prvně.<p>

„Jo, já tam chodím poprvé už poslední tři roky a vždycky je tam to martini o kousek lepší a společnost o dost zábavnější."

Na další rozpaky neměl už místo ani energii, jen se díval na Tonyho náhle velmi blízkou tvář, zdobenou jemným úsměvem pod přimhouřenýma hnědýma očima. Byl si absolutně jist, že ty oči vidí do něj a čtou všechny ty zrádné myšlenky, které se mu začaly míhat v hlavě. Představu toho, jak se nakloní a Tonyho políbí. Ať se k podobným vizím dostal jakkoliv, měl by je ze své hlavy vymlátit hodně rychle ven, bez ohledu na Tonyho naznačování.

„To není vtipné, Tony," řekl s trochou zoufalství a odvrátil pohled směrem do bezpečí dřevěné desky stolu.  
>„Výjimečně si nedělám srandu," dostalo se mu odpovědi a pocítil na svém rameni téměř nesmělý dotek prstů. „Jsem velmi, velmi upřímný, mám takový ten moment prozření, kdy nelžu a říkám, co si myslím. Třeba," teď už nebyl jeho dotek nesmělý, ale ani vtíravý, jen se prsty zastavily kousek od okraje Stevova límce, „že mě to vůbec nepřekvapuje."<p>

„Nech toho, Tony, prosím," požádal ho polohlasně, ale nedokázal se dost výrazně odtáhnout. I tak ruka z jeho ramene zmizela.

„Dobře, jak myslíš, jen mi řekni, proč jsi šel do toho baru?" zeptal se, jako kdyby to snad nebylo zřejmé. „Neříkám, že to tam není fajn společnost, jenom ty máš na víc, než si hledat náhodné známosti po klubech, stačí se jenom podívat kolem sebe."  
>„Třeba na tebe?" obrátil se na něj otázkou i pohledem s veškerou nemilosrdností a prudkostí pramenící z jeho rozpaků a rozčarování nad celou situací.<p>

„Jo, například na mě, i když jo… já asi nebudu zrovna těžká kořist," jemně se zasmál a promnul si, zdálo se, že malinko rozpačitě, svou bradku, než trochu pokrčil rameny a pak zvážněl. „Opravdu bych chtěl vědět, co jsi tam chtěl dělat, Steve?" zeptal se, teď už bez humoru v hlase, dokonce použil jeho jméno, ne jednu z mnoha přezdívek nebo žoviálních pojmenování.

„Jen jsem se tam byl podívat, nic víc," nemusel lhát, když to říkal. „Zajímalo mě, jak taková místa vypadají, protože v mé době," dlouze se nadechl, jedině to mu pomohl udržet pohled do Tonyho očí, „nebylo jich moc a byla tajná. Nikdy jsem po nich nepátral a najít je jen tak jsem neměl šanci, ani jsem nemohl… zkoušet to. Kdybych to udělal a někdo se to dozvěděl, to, že mě vyhodí z armády, by byl můj nejmenší problém. Prostě jsem jen myslel, že v dnešní době," na krátko ztichl, pak napodobil Starkovo ledabyle pokrčení rameny, „bych si mohl zatancovat, třeba. Ježíši," povzdechl si se smíchem, u kterého ani nevěděl, kde se vzal, a promnul si čelo, „to zní tak směšně, když ti to tu teď říkám."

„Ale vůbec ne," zvolal Tony bodře a plácl ho přes stehno. „Vstávej, zatančíme si. To je to nejmenší, co by sis mohl přát," řekl vesele, na nohou byl přitom dřív, než to stačil doříct, a už k němu natahoval ruku v pozvání. „No tak pojď."

Podíval se na napřaženou ruku a pak na svou sklenku. Neznal žádný druh drog, natožpak alkoholu, který by mu způsobil takové halucinace, takže to musela být skutečnost Natáhl se a přijal pozvání, ovšem pokud by se ho někdo zeptal proč, nejspíš by nedokázal odpovědět. Jednoduše se nechal Tonym odvést kousek dál, kde bylo trochu volného prostoru, a tam zůstal nervózně stát, protože bez hudby se dalo tančit velice špatně a i těch pár vteřin ticha způsobilo, že se mu začaly potit dlaně. Tony však vypadal lehce, usmíval se a bez rozpaků ho uchopil kolem pasu jednou rukou a druhou mu vložil do dlaně. Podíval se na jejich spojené ruce, cítil teplo Tonyho dlaně i mozoly na prstech od práce na jeho milovaných strojích. Bylo to nezvyklé, ale příjemné. Zaváhal, kam dát druhou ruku, když si ani nebyl jistý, kdo z nich vede. Kolem pasu se mu to zdálo příliš osobní a na rameno, to si pro změnu připadal jako žena a to nechtěl. Nakonec, po zralé úvaze, položil svou dlaň někam doprostřed na Tonyho záda. Pod prsty cítil drahou látku košile a pod ní silné svaly, napínající se s každým pohybem. To se mu rozhodně líbilo natolik, že opatrně, aby to nebylo příliš nápadné, přejel rukou nahoru a dolů. Jen pár centimetrů, aby cítil víc z těch pevných provazců.

„Jarvisi," pozvedl Tony hlas, i pohled upnul někam neurčitě nahoru, jako kdyby promlouval k vzdušné entitě. „Pusť nám nějaký ploužák, který by mohl Steve znát."

„Jistě, pane," odpověděl Jarvis okamžitě.

„Znám i moderní hudbu, Tony," neodpustil si podotknout, i když známá melodie, která se začala linout místností, mu opravdu udělala radost.

Její zvuk byl čistý, libý a uklidňoval duši, bez ohledu na to, že se nacházel v hodně zvláštní situaci. Držel v náručí Tonyho Starka a pomalu se s ním ploužil po jeho bytě za zvuků dokonale romantické písně a svitu města procházejícího prosklenou stěnou. A na Tonyho rtech hrál jemný úsměv, který dělal jeho tvář nejméně o deset mladší a hlavně hezčí, když nebyla stažená do některé z jeho grimas, kterými se ukrýval před světem. Zatoužil zvednout ruku a dotknout se jemných rysů, dokud jsou ještě tak uvolněné jako teď. Téměř to udělal, dokonce už i uvolnil stisk kolem Tonyho dlaně, když se výraz tváře před ním změnil v drobný, ale charakteristický úšklebek.

„Tančíme křesťanský ploužák?" zeptal se Tony najednou a vyvolal tak na Stevově tváři naprosto nechápavý výraz, který byl oceněn pozvednutím očí ke stropu. „Místo v délce jedné bible na ducha svatého," objasnil a shlédl dolů mezi jejich těla.

Klesl trochu zmateným pohledem dolů, aby zjistil, že jsou prostě v běžné taneční vzdálenosti. Ne však na dlouho, Tony ho k sobě nekompromisně přitáhl, až se jejich těla dotkla. Kdyby jenom to, hlavně se k sobě přitiskly jejich slabiny. Mohl více než jasně cítit, jak se jeho penis otřel o Tonyho stehno. Pro něj velmi intimní dotek, který vyvolal jen stěží potlačitelnou reakci. Krev se mu nahnala do slabin a dech zkrátil, nejen kvůli vzrušení, které cítil, ale také nervozitou, neboť si byl jist, že Tony musí cítit všechno. Jeho samolibě potěšený úsměv koutkem rtů to ostatně potvrzoval a donutil Steva opět zrudnout, nebo si spíš zachovat barvu, kterou předtím měl.

Snad aby zakryl své rozpaky se naklonil kupředu, dokud ho v nose nezaštípala drahá kolínská, kterou měl možnost z Tonyho cítit při těch málo příležitostech, kdy se k němu dostal dostatečně blízko. Téměř také na své vlastní tváři cítil jeho vousy a celodenní strniště. Byl tak blízko. Blíž tomu, po čem toužil, než kdy dřív, směšné na tom bylo, že tím, kdo to nabízel, byl zrovna Tony.

„Asi bychom si měli raději sednout," navrhl polohlasně přes stažené hrdlo. Slyšel svůj vlastní dech, jak se mu zadrhává v plicích, a s tímto zoufalým zvukem nervozity se mísí jemný Tonyho smích, tak uvolněný a spokojený, jako ho ještě nikdy neslyšel.

„Nemám dojem, že to je to, co opravdu chceš," podotkl tiše Tony. Tentokrát už zcela jistě cítil vousy, jak se mu otřely o tvář, a dech, který mu ovanul ucho. Příjemné zachvění mu přeběhlo po páteři. Teď už nebyla ani sebemenší šance, že by své vzrušení zakryl, jeho penis se tiskl nepohodlně proti látce kalhot a jistě se velmi zřetelně opíral o Tonyho téměř stejně vzrušený.

„Ne… ano…," zhluboka se nadechl, ani netušil, co svou odpovědí myslel. „Jenom když teď nepřestaneme a já neodejdu," ztichl jen na tak dlouho, aby zvedl hlavu z ohybu Tonyho krku, kde si ji téměř skryl, „pak tu možná zůstanu."  
>„S tím nemám problém," odvětil Tony tichounce, jeho rty se při těch slovech přiblížily ke Stevovým jen na pár centimetrů.<p>

Zadržel dech, předtím, než se konečně dotkly. Nebyl to jeho první polibek, ale první takový. Teplý a vstřícný, žádné předstírání ani na jedné straně nebo snad znechucení. Tonyho rty chutnaly po alkoholu a byly měkké, zvoucí do své náruči tak silně, že se tomu pozvolna začal poddávat. Odpověděl, jak nejlépe přes své malé zkušenosti dokázal. V drobných, vlahých dotecích ochutnával měkký dolní ret a zkoumal příjemný pocit, jak se vousy otíraly o jeho tvář. Štípaly a bodaly do kůže. Zdálo se to být stejně přirozené jako dýchání, ani vzdáleně podobné nezvyklému pocitu, který zažíval, když líbal ženu. Rozhodně chtěl víc, ale cítil se příliš nejistý v neznámém prostředí, než aby sám udělal první krok. Nenáviděl to, jak dokázal čelit nepřátelům, ale nedovedl se vypořádat s prostým polibkem.

Prudce se od Tonyho odtrhl a odklonil hlavu na stranu. Připadal si hloupě. Svlečený na veřejnosti jen do spodního prádla a vystrčený na podium před dav tleskajících lidí. Jeho obličej už byl nemilosrdně sevřený červení na dalších deset let nejméně a on sám byl bez možnosti úniku jinak než silou, obejmutý Starkovými pevnými svalnatými pažemi.

„Hej, zlato, červenáš se jako nevinný panic!" zasmál se vesele Tony, nejspíš mu takový stav připadal velmi vtipný.

Prudce k němu zvedl pohled, když to slyšel, a srdce mu začalo v hrudi bít. Ať na tom shledával Tony cokoliv zábavného, on to jako něco legračního rozhodně neviděl. Už ve své době se cítil jako největší ztroskotanec ze všech, teď když byl o desítky let starší a viděl svět kolem sebe, se cítil ještě hůř. Jeho pocity se mu musely, ať chtěl nebo ne, odrazit v očích nebo tváři, jelikož se Tony přestal vesele ušklíbat a jeho oči se rozšířily údivem, měníce jeho tvář v masku překvapení.  
>„Neříkej mi… ne, tomu nevěřím… ty jsi vážně panic?" zeptal se upřímně šokovaně. „Vím, že jsi to ve své době neměl lehké, ale snad byla alespoň jedna příležitost si zašpásovat."<p>

Semkl pevně rty a zatnul ruku v pěst. Tonyho výsměch tnul do živého masa lépe a bolel víc, než když ho někdo prostřelil. Nemínil to na sobě dát znát nebo se tu snad před Starkem ospravedlňovat z toho, jaký život žil a proč. V první řadě neměl nikdy souhlasit s tancem, možná ani s pozváním sem, ne že by měl zrovna moc na výběr.

„Raději půjdu," řekl pevně, bez dalších rozpaků v hlase a užil dostatečné množství síly, aby se dostal z Tonyho objetí.

Hodlal se odsud dostat, jak nejrychleji mohl, i kdyby to znamenalo popadnout své boty a vyběhnout ven bos. To, že chodí po Starkově věži bez bot, byla už maličkost proti ponížení, kterého se mu právě dostalo a které mu hnalo zlost a ukřivděnost žilami. Nedostal se však daleko, sotva k těm pár schodům vedoucím k výtahu, když se mu Tonyho ruce ovinuly kolem pasu a zastavily ho. Strnul přesně v okamžiku, kdy mu prsty sevřely košili. Samozřejmě že měl dost síly vytrhnout se, jenže ji dost těžko mohl použít, proto jen zůstal naprosto nehybný.

„Tony, pusť mě prosím," požádal polohlasně, velmi si při tom dal záležet, aby jeho hlas nezněl ublíženě, naštvaně nebo třeba jen se špetkou agrese v podtónu.  
>„Ne," dostalo se mu prosté odpovědi a Tonyho ruce se mu pomalu rozeběhly po břiše. Jeho dech, vonící po whisky, se mu otřel o krk a ucho, předtím než ucítil, jak se k němu zezadu přitisklo rozložité tělo.<p>

„Nenechám tě vrátit se do toho baru, ne po tom, co o tobě teď vím…"  
>„Tony…"<p>

„Prosím, nepřerušuj mě, nebo to nikdy neřeknu," požádal ho mírně podrážděně, zároveň ale téměř zoufale nebo snad bojácně. „Nejsem na takové řeči dobrý… většinou to skončí fackou… na mém obličeji, tak se prosím radši ani neotáčej. Uf," vydechl Tony rozechvěle. „Já… asi bych chtěl říct, že chápu, co kluci z tvojí doby hledají v životě. Velkou lásku, co nad ní bude pět andělský chór, a pak manželství a celý život se zlatým kroužkem na ruce. No… tak to já ti určitě nedám. Nemám rád svazování… to metaforické, proti skutečnému svazování veskrze nic nemám, dokud se mi nezačnou odkrvovat ruce, ale to jsem odbočil," zhluboka se nadechl, znělo to, jako kdyby se odhodlával ke skoku. „Když jsem předtím říkal, že jsem to tušil, tak jsem lhal. Spíš jsem v to doufal, ale byl si jist, že jsem daleko od pravdy. Asi jsem tě viděl přes brýle zastřené tvým supervojáctvím a ty mi spadly, až když mi dnes v noci Jarvis oznámil, že tě zadrželi na stanici… a hlavně proč a kde. Nebudu lhát, bylo to jako dostat vánoční dárek o půl roku dřív."

Nemohl si pomoct, ale zacukaly mu koutky v úsměvu a v hrudi zabublal smích, když slyšel Tonyho pronášet tu poslední větu. Bylo zábavné být vánočním dárkem.  
>„Jo… jen se směj… máš na to právo, je to vážně směšné," ozvalo se mu za zády zamručení a stisk rukou kolem jeho pasu trochu povolil.<p>

Rychle je chytl a zase přitáhl k sobě. Už mu to nepřipadalo ani trochu směšné, opravdu ne. Nabral veškerou odvahu, co měl, a že ji potřeboval hodně k takovému zásadnímu kroku, a obrátil se v Tonyho náruči čelem k němu. Výraz, který ho očekával, byl jednou z nejpřekvapivějších věcí, co za tento večer viděl nebo zažil; Tony Stark v rozpacích z vlastních slov a činů.

Mírně si povzdechl a pousmál se.

„Jak jsi to předtím říkal? Já jsem to nejmenší, co by sis mohl přát," zkusil to opatrně, s trochou vtipu, doufaje, že se Tony usměje. A on se usmál, vesele, a jeho hnědé oči se rozzářily pobavením, stejně jako štěstím a uvolněním. Nedokázal odolat, nechtěl a dokonce ani další příval z jistých rozpaků pramenící červeně mu nemohl zabránit se naklonit kupředu a znovu Tonyho jemně políbit. Bylo to ještě lepší než předtím, tak dobré, že by si na to klidně zvykl a nikdy nepřestal, kdyby se přece jen i on nepotřeboval také jednou za čas nadechnout.

„Hmm," zamručel Tony právě v tom nádechu a jeho ruce velmi majetnicky vklouzly pod Stevovo tílko. „Měl bych tě varovat, že jsem nikdy nebyl dobrý s rozbalováním vánočních dárků. Vždycky jsem na nich ty barevné papír úplně rozcupoval."  
>„Dobře, ale nech mi prosím alespoň slipy, ať mám ráno v čem odejít domů," požádal měkce, dlaní přitom sklouzl po Tonyho zádech až k jeho pasu a s odvahou vyhledal místo, kde byla košile strčená dovnitř, aby ji mohl pohodlně vytáhnout.<br>„To se ještě uvidí, jestli tě vůbec nechám ráno odejít."  
>Usmál se té výhružce a jejich rty se opět střetly v polibku.<p>

KONEC


End file.
